the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Genocide
The only terrorist organization on earth that does inflict real terror is The Genocde Agenda. This multi-national organization of hate has caused more mass casualties in the past two years than other groups do in a decade. According to The Genocide Agenda's home page (yes they have a web site), they are a group of normal human beings bent on utterly eradicating specific targets: extraterrestrials over fear that interbreeding with humans will cull and kill out 'pure' human bloodlines, and Mentalists because a man who can read and control minds is a man that can do enormous evil. The way Genocide sees it, they are the good guys doing a service for mankind. None of the agents of Genocide realize they have been completely duped, poor sods. Agents of Genocide Although heroes and law enforcement typically deals with three kinds of specialized agents, there are in fact five types of agents. Each of the five types, named after a chess piece, serves a specific function in the organization. The agents are always well-equipped and well-armed with Olympian technology, which has caused the internation community to decry Olympus as arming terrorists. Pawn All new recruits start their careers in The Genocide Agenda as Pawn agents. These are the guys that rush into buildings to take and guard hostages, engage law enforcement, and sometimes take pot-shots at heroes. They're very distinctive in their white on black armor. Though they look terrifying, the Pawn armor is purely decorative. It may stop a knife but it's as flimsy as paper where bullets and blasts are concerned. Pawn agents are also the troops that march in formation down a street when attacking, shooting everyone and everything in sight to spread as much terror as possible. All Pawns are armed with both a heavy concussion rife and a heavy blaster. Pawns operate the Sidewinders and Piranhas. Rook If you can survive for a full year as a Pawn and have an exemplary service record--and you're a little insane--you might just be promoted to the rank of Rook Agent. Rooks wear extremely durable and heavy white-on-blue battle suits perfect for smashing police cars, punching through building walls, and taking on tanker heroes. Rook battle suits are armed with retractable shoulder mounted concussion cannons which also fire anti-tank mortar shells. The huge fists of the rook also have internal Gats for horrendous suppression fire. The fists also contain synaptic recoil units which triple the amount of knock-back damage a punch can inflict. Rooks operate the Anacondas in teams of two; pilot and co-pilot. Bishop The Bishop Agents--internally refereed to as Nutjobs--are generally fearless psychopaths that are either suicidal or have a death wish. Most Bishops don't survive their first year of active duty. Bishops are air support, streaking through the skies is black pilot suits and red battle harnesses. Their purpose is to provide cover support for the troops on the ground and take on flying heroes. A Bishop's battle harness is equipped with rapid-fire particle beam cannons and micro-missiles. They have great air speed and maneuverability but of course their harnesses are their weakness: blast the back-mountain engine to fragments as the Bishop will either explode with his pack or plummet dozens of feet to a very hard landing. Bishops also pilot the extremely aerodynamic and rather spectacular looking Needles. Knights It's very rare to see Genocide Agenda Knight agents. These men and women are exclusive specialists, sent out as a response to heroes with exemplary martial arts skills. Knights have those very same skills. When they do appear in their skintight outfits that seem to blend seamless into the shadows, they're just there, their approach undetectable thanks to the micro-fibers woven into their uniforms that completely eliminate sound. Each Knight is armed with a pair of vibranium short swords that can cut effortlessly through any substance known to man except vibranium. Kings/Queens Kings and Queens are the battle-field commanders of The Genocide Agenda and answer directly to Dire Invictus. For every squadron of Agents sent out--a squadron being comprised of 10 agents and two vehicles--there will be one King or Queen on the ground as well. ALL Kings and Queens have super powers, whether innate or granted to them by Dire Invictus' genetic tinkering. Those Kings and Queens that have been tinkered with generally have elemental based powers: fire blasts, ice control, earth manipulation, and so on. Kings and Queens are also infiltration specialists. They will adopt a completely new identity and approach a super hero or super villain team and request membership. They will then gather as much information on her new 'partners' as possible before setting them up to be ambushed by The Agenda at a later date. Heroes subject to these ambushes are destroyed. Villains whom are lucky enough to interest Dire Invictus are given a join us or die invitation, and if they join they are brought into the Agenda as a new King or Queen. Some of the most notable Genocide Agenda Kings and Queens include Oculon, Deathknell, Scattershot, Constrictor, and Pit Viper. The Domos The Domos, as in Major Domos, are the four commanding officers of each of the various types of Agents. In The Genocide Chain of Command, Agents answer to their Domo, their Domo answers directly to Dire Invictus. It's a little bit quirky for outsiders to understand, as the chain of command doesn't include Kings or Queens which also answer directly to Dire Invictus. The difference is that Kings and Queens are not autonomous entities; they have their orders and commands and must follow them to the letter. The Domos, however, have the freedom to act independently. These four meta-humans have been with Dire Invictus since the day that The Genocide Agenda was formed. To Dire Invictus, the Domos aren't pay-rolled employees that she can use as cannon fodder as she desires. They are, in fact, partners; the closest thing to friends that Dire Invictus can have. Because of their independent status, the Domos are not bound to the regimented lifestyle inside The Genocide Agenda. They are free to do their own thing and commit their own crimes with no connection to Genocide whatsoever; and yet, they can still draw upon Genocide resources if needed. They will, of course, respond immediately if summoned by Dire Invictus but otherwise they are their own free agents. Each of them are almost fanatically loyal to Dire Invictus, but it's impossible to know if that loyalty would remain intact were Dire Invictus's true agenda become known to them. Panssant '''is the Domo over all of Genocide's Pawn agents. He is the one whom ultimately decides on promotions, decides what punishments for infractions are acceptable, and which Pawns are studious enough to be rewarded with special perks or pay raises. Panssant is a speedster with a top running speed of 300 MPH. As he runs his feet produce an unusual friction-less field that allows him to run across water or straight up the side of buildings. He has mastered the art of fighting with his speed, which includes tremendously violent running clotheslines, picking up lighter heroes and running them into walls and other objects, and lading dozens of powerful strikes in the blink of an eye. '''Checkmate '''was a professional body-builder in his heyday and still retains all of his impressive muscle mass. He is the Domo over the Rooks and, unlike the other Domos, sometimes actually appears on the field of battle himself to cheer his agents on and motivate them. Checkmate is a genetic mutant with the ability to consciously alter his own molecular density. At his most hardened density he is famously strong and can ignore firepower as deadly at a mortar round. On the other end of the scope he can transform his molecular density to 0, which allows him to walk through solid objects and walk on air. '''Homicide '''is the Domo of the Bishops. If the truth were to be told she doesn't care one bit for The Genocide Agenda's dogma or its politics; she's just in it because she really likes Dire Invictus and she's a pure sociopath that loves murdering others. Homicide is an attractive brunette whom wears a simple skintight white bodysuit, she likes playing to her vanity. Homicide is able to surround her entire body with a tachyon field that vaporizes anything that comes into contact with it: handcuffs dissolve, ropes melt away, heroes punching her stumble backwards screaming as their hand vaporizes. The field also allows her to fly at speeds of up to Mach 3. Homicide considers herself to be Dire Invictus' best friend (the sentiment is not returned), and stays with Genocide only because Dire Invictus leads it. '''Golden Dragon command the Knights. Of all of the Domos, Golden Dragon is the least likely to appear on the battlefield without being specifically requested by Dire Invictus herself. Golden Dragon is a handsome Chinese man in his fifties with salt-and-pepper hair and a fit physique. He is an esteemed master in his native China as a practitioner and teacher of Shaolin Long-Fist kung fu. Many of his students have gone on to becomes impressive villains in their own right: He has taught Vile, Green Bunny, Silk Butterfly, Basilisk, and Cheshire. Golden Dragon also has a twist with his martial skills: he's a natural talent with telekinesis. He can mentally push or pull objects up to one ton in weight, erect defensive barriers around himself, and use his telekinesis is add power and knock-back impetus to any of his strikes. Homicide often jokingly refers to him as "Lord Vader" because of his habit of slightly gesturing and sending mailboxes, garbage bins, cars, or whatever else is available at baffled heroes. Equipment Many law enforcement agents and superheroes mistakenly believe that The Genocide Agenda is is just a small local organization trying to grab street cred. Those that take the time to study Genocide in detail, though, soon learn the terrible truth. The Genocide Agenda is an army, likely the largest terrorist group in the world. It has 400,000 agents world-wide and, since it absorbed the Black Zodiac--Doctor Destroyer's own personal army left desolate when the mad super-villain vanished in the Event--it also has access to equipment, armor, vehicles, safe houses, labs, and hospitals available to it and that's not counting everything that Dire Invictus can produce. Below is a list of the most common equipment, tools, and vehicles that The Genocide Agenda utilizes.